I'm Not Afraid Of Anything
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Corey and Laney decided to have a sleepover. Laney admits she's not afraid of anything but after the movie, Laney has a nightmare. What will happen? Plz vote on my poll.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

In the garage was a blue haired beanie wearing boy named Corey who was on the couch laying on his back calling Laney.

"Hey Lanes." Corey said cheerfully.

"Hey Core wassup." Laney answered.

"Nothing much really just wondering if you wanted to come round for a sleepover while Kin and Kon has the flu." Corey explained.

"Ugg the twins has the flu again." Laney groaned.

"Yh they always get sick." Corey and Laney shared a laugh.

"So anyways wanna come over?" asked Corey.

"Yh sure Core, I'll go get my stuff from my house. I'll meet there in 10 minutes. Bye" Laney smiled warmly and blushed that she gets to spend time with her crush Corey.

Meanwhile, Corey was setting up the garage with snacks, dvds and blankets as soon as he finished he had heard a knock on the garage door and slowly lifted it up. It revealed to be Laney with a lot of bags in her arms.

"Woah Lanes, were not going on a camping trip! What's with all the stuff in your hands?" Corey asked Laney.

"Oh nothing really except clothes, food and." Laney got cut off by Corey talking.

"Lanes, you do realize you didn't need to bring all those stuff only clothes." Corey chuckled as Laney blushed red in embarrassment and scratched her neck.

"Oh whoops, I guess you don't want to watch the scariest movie of all time." Laney smiled deviously.

"Wh-hat mo-ovie?" Corey stuttered.

"Annabelle." Laney held the DVD towards Corey's face.

"OMG that doll is scary!" Corey screamed.

"You aren't scared aren't you Core." Corey shaked his head.

"No!" Corey said trying to sound brave.

"Ok then will see who's scared." Laney said as she put the disc in the dvd player. They had both sat down on the couch staring at the T.V.

Laney was staring at Corey and scooted over to him putting her head on his shoulder while Corey was looking down at Laney. Laney sighed.

"Scared?" Laney asked her best friend giving him eye contact.

"No." Laney could notice Corey trembling with fear with his hands over his face.

"Yh right Core. I know your not afraid of anything." Laney smirked while he crossed his arms glaring at her.

"Ok Miss Not So Scardy Cat what are you afraid of?" Corey laughed of what he called her.

"Nothing." Laney said as the movie ended with the credits.

"You must be scared of one thing." Corey told Laney.

"No nothing Core." Laney shrugged her shoulders.

"How about the scary maze game?" Corey questioned her.

"Nope." Laney shook her head crossing her arms.

"Heights?" He questioned her.

"Nope." She smiled crossing her arms.

"The dark? Spiders?" Corey guessed.

"Nope and Nope,"She shook her head twice.

"Alright, let's get some pyjamas on and some sleep due to it being almost 12 at midnight." Corey said as he and Laney went upstairs. Laney was wearing red trousers with green t-shirt, while Corey was wearing a light blue pyjamas with a light blue beanie. Laney had stayed in Corey's room while Corey slept in the garage. Laney never told Corey about her having trouble sleeping and sometimes wet the bed whenever she is scared.

"Are you sure you going to be alright Lanes, if you need me just come to me and I'll stay with you." Laney blushed at Corey's comment.

"Thanks Core, I'm gonna be alright. Night." Laney and Corey had hugged each other and both went their separate ways. Laney closed the door and hoped onto Corey's bed. Laney had started falling a sleep which didn't turn out good. She had kept tossing and turning and kept mumbling in her sleep.

* * *

_*Laney's Dream*_

_Laney was alone in the woods with only a Bow n Arrow, she had her hair in a plait and started to panic and looked left and right with nobody at site._

_"This better not be a joke." Laney had felt anxiety coming. She had heard footsteps and slowly went through the woods seeing Corey and Carrie._

_"So this is the last time your going to live Riffin. Any last words." Carrie demanded._

_"I just want Laney to know that I love her and Kin and Kon are like brothers to me." Laney had started having tears in her eyes of what Corey said and slowly got her Bow n Arrow trying to aim for Carrie but she missed._

_"Shoot!" Laney screamed as Carrie turned._

_"Who was that?!" Carrie screamed._

_"Your not going to hurt Corey, if you're going to hurt him then you have to hurt me." Laney had kept holding her tears back while hugging Corey tightly._

_"Awww young love how cute, move out the way Laney!" Carrie had went towards Laney and pushed her._

_"I'm not going to let you kill him." Laney had standed up to Carrie._

_Carrie had immediately stabbed Corey in the chest where Laney had more and more tears coming out her eyes and hugged Corey tightly. (Even though there was blood on his chest) The pain inside of her was killing her and had held on to him for a while._

_"I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you." Laney's tears had landed onto Corey's cheeks as Corey's eyes was slightly opened._

_"Laney, I love you too please don't forget me." Corey spoke weakly as Laney kissed Corey's lips and Corey had faded away like a ghost._

_"No no NOOO!" Laney's went to quiet to loud._

_*End Of Dream*_

* * *

Laney had screamed in terror and had panted louder and louder where Corey was standing in the hall way giving Laney a facial expression seeing her scared.

"Hey.." Corey said as he went into the room and wrapping his arms around Laney. "What's wrong Lanes."

"Oh nothing, I just had a terrible nightmare that's all." Laney told him.

"It looked like a spirit came out of your body or something." Corey had noticed at Laney's eyes and stared into them.

"It was just a terrible nightmare. It was real!" Laney said as she started having tears flowing down her eyes.

"Maybe you can tell me it now and maybe I can help." Corey suggested as Laney had gulped nervously.

"Corey I don't think you want to hear it." Laney spoke up.

"Laney, I have to know! I care about you." Corey had looked straight into Laney's dark green eyes.

"Ok." Laney had started telling the whole nightmare about Corey being stabbed by Carrie and how Laney lost her best friend BY BEING STABBED.

"And that's why I woke up screaming." Laney explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry Lanes." Corey gave another facial expression as Laney started to cry more. Corey had wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulder as Laney cried onto his chest. Her mascara was showing due to her crying so much.

"Shhh let it go." Corey comforted her as she tightly hugged Corey's chest. "It was just a nightmare, it's not real."

"I'm sorry for being such a wimp." Laney had stopped crying.

"Lanes, we all cry once in a while." Corey had whipped the last tears from Laney's eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you because I'm afraid of losing you, Kin and Kon, because use guys are like a family to me." Laney started to cry again.

"You'll never lose me because I'll always be by your side because I love you." Corey smiled at the red-haired girl as her eyes widened.

"You do?" Laney was still in complete shock that she couldn't speak. Corey had nodded and kissed her lips where the moon shone onto them. About 2 minutes later of not wanting this moment ending, they had looked into each other's eyes which reflected the moon.

"I love you Laney Penn and don't forget about that." Corey confessed. "I will be your dream catcher whenever you have nightmares."

"I won't and I love you too." Laney confessed as well and they had kissed again. They had both got really tired and decided to fall sleep in each other arms where Laney was sleeping on Corey's chest with him wrapping his arms around Laney's back. Laney had no nightmares as long as she had her Corey by her side. Her Corey.

The End


End file.
